Voulezvous créer un Persos?
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: BOn suite à ma demande voici les résultats!!!!La fic est pour bientot !!!
1. Default Chapter

Bon alors voilà je répond au défis de Miss Serpentard Harry et Drago vont à Durmstrang accompagné de Ron..Mais voilà a Durmstrang je vais avoir besoin d'élève et de Prof!!(Harry et compagnie sont en 7ème année a Durmstrang))  
  
  
  
Je tiens à dire que cette fic sera humoristique et que Drago est déjas pris par quelqu'un...  
  
Donc alors voilà je vous demande de me donner des personnages..  
  
Alors vous laisser la description de votre personnage dans mes revews!!!  
  
  
  
Alors voici ce qui me faut  
  
Nom complet  
  
Age  
  
Surnom  
  
Histoire  
  
Famille(metier des parents ect...)  
  
  
  
Matiere favorite  
  
  
  
Description physique et psychologique  
  
  
  
Si vous voulez etre en couple(oui ou non ou si vous vez une préféence pour Harry ou Ron)  
  
  
  
Quidditch :  
  
  
  
Si vous aimez Harry ou Non  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors voilà!!!!C'est ce qui me faut!!!!  
  
Alors j'espere que vous allez répondre à ma demande en grand nombre!!!!  
  
  
  
Mya 


	2. Résultat

Bon alors voilà j'ai décidé de prendre tout le monde(sauf toi Luna ton persos fîte vraiment pas dans ma fic je suis désolé) car vous avez tous des persos intéressant un peu dramatique pour se que je veux faire mais ce n 'est pas bien grave.je vais faire en sorte que ce soit humoristique! Donc beaucoup de vos perso auront des caractéristiques qu'ils n'auront pas(par exemple parler fourchelang.ou bien n'importe quelle pouvoir spéciaux mais les elfes restes des elfes)Si cela vous dérange dite moi le!!!Et pour les profs, j'ai prit tous les profs mais certains prof n'enseifnera pas nécessairement la matière souhaité. Si ça vous dérange dite-moi le aussi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors chaque persos sera distribué dans une maison de Durmstrang, il y en a que 2!Barunje(Griffondor et poufsouffle) et Lincerdo(serpentard et serdaigle)  
  
Alors  
  
A Barunje :  
  
Veronica Mirra Firey  
  
Andrea Watson  
  
Maria Lastar  
  
Peter Andrew Kraver  
  
Arwen Rivers  
  
Angeliqua Melia  
  
Neith Sylt  
  
Maria Ladina  
  
  
  
Ines Catalon  
  
Azilis Moteuna  
  
  
  
À Lincerdo  
  
Rémielle Jeansonne  
  
Mint Shelley  
  
Siria Black  
  
  
  
Voici des persos que j ai crée avec Vulcaine7 pour Lincerdo  
  
Nom : Maleandra Gwendoline Krum/Weasley((c'est la jumelle de Ron))  
  
Surnom :Mel, Princess,gwen  
  
Histoire :S?ur jumelle de Ron.à l'âge 2 ans ses parents l'ont envoyée dans une famille de mage noire parce que Madame Weasley ne voulais pas 2 paires de jumeaux.  
  
Famille :Heu.elle à déjas été une Weasley mais elle est maintenant une Krum. Son grand frère adoptif, Victor Krum est joueur de quidditch professionnel. Ses parent adoptifs sont des mages noires hauts placé au ministère.  
  
Matière favorite : Magie noire  
  
Description : Physique : Grande rousse(plus petite que Drago)aux yeux verts plutôt bien roulée avec des lèvres pulpeuses, elle aime la magie noire elle refuse de devenir mange-morte.raison??Jamais personne va la contrôler..C'est une fille qui a du caractère et qui a énormément de charisme.elle a généralement ce qu'elle veut.  
  
En couple?: Ouais avec Malfoy..(pour répondre au défis de miss serpentard)  
  
Quidditch : Ouais elle est batteuse et capitaine.  
  
Aime Harry : non pas du tout.elle va lui mener la vie dure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nom : Mikreskova Tcheknov  
  
Age : 18 ans(elle a coulée une année)  
  
Surnom : Mika  
  
Histoire : Elle vient de la Russie.mais va a Durmstrang.elle n'a pas d'histoire en particulier.  
  
Famille : Elle vient d'une famille Russe.ses parents sont aurors mais miss est rebelle donc elle veut joindre les rangs de Voldemorts.  
  
Matière favorite : Magie noire(ca vous surprend??)  
  
Description : physique :Elle est menue et a les yeux bleus très clairs, la peau très blanche, les cheveux blond platines, bouclés jusqu'aux épaules ainsi que les lèvres rouge sang(Elle ressemble un peu à Tess dans Roswell)  
  
Psychologie : C'est une rebelle qui se fout de l'autorité sauf de celle de Voldemort qui est son idole.Elle est très amie avec Rémielle ainsi que Mikreskova.Elle a un gros faible pour le professeur de l'histoire de la magie..  
  
En couple : avec Derek.mais disons que c'est un couple à problème  
  
Quidditch : Poursuiveuse  
  
Aime Harry?: Non pas du tout..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nom : Michaël-Angelo Versace  
  
  
  
Surnom: Mika, Miki...  
  
  
  
Age:17 ans  
  
Histoire: Il est italien.et il est très aimé par tout où il va.  
  
  
  
Famille : Il vient d'une famille moldue. La grande famille Versace!Il aspire à reprendre la business en milieu sorcier.  
  
Matière favorite : cour de vol(il aime surtout le prof.)  
  
Description Physique : Grand, musclé les cheveux longs noirs teint bronzé italien.percé dans l'oreil droite(un diamant)  
  
Psychologie : Gay avoué depuis 4 ans, il est l'ami de toute les filles de Lincerdo. Il aime les choses que les gays aiment(vêtement, mode, musique(rammstein et spice girl)  
  
Quidditch : Bizarre mais il est batteur  
  
En couple :peut-être  
  
Aime Harry?: le trouve cute mais sans plus  
  
  
  
  
  
Nom : Derek Klivask  
  
Surnom : Bob, Macho man  
  
Âge : 17 ans  
  
Histoire : rien de particulier.vient de l'Allemagne.  
  
Famille : Parents divorcé,cause?? Un père un peu coureur de jupon.Derek est pareil.il a sorti avec toute les filles de son âge ou presque de Lincerdo.Sa mère est secrétaire pour le ministre de la magie de l'Allemagne, son père est médico-mage.  
  
Matière favorite : dcfm  
  
Description : Physique : plutôt grand, obsession pour ses muscles.cheveux blond à la mi-oreille, yeux noisettes  
  
Psychologie :Très macho.aime beaucoup les filles, se pense le meilleur et va avoir des conflits avec Dray à cause de ça.  
  
Quidditch : Gardien..  
  
En couple : avec Mikreskova.mais ça va mal.  
  
Aime Harry : Pour lui il a l'air d'un pd même si il respecte Versace..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon maintenant les profs..et effectivement si vous êtes directeur de l'une des maisons  
  
  
  
Magie Noire : Mackenzie Joe Parker  
  
Potion : Sandrine Spisa  
  
Cour de vol/quidditch : Mario Luis M.Hernandez  
  
Métamorphose : André-Anne Lavoie  
  
Astronomie : Irénée Isnard  
  
Enchantement : Nicolas Dursley  
  
Histoire de la magie noire : Light Dark(ton idole c'est Voldemort.)  
  
Soin au créature magique : Remus Lupin accompagné d'un gros chien noir..  
  
  
  
Maintenant au quidditch!  
  
Arbitre : prof de vol(nom trop long à écrire)  
  
Berunje :  
  
Attrapeur : Harry Potter  
  
Batteur : Andrea Watson  
  
Batteur : Maria Lastar( Tu me le dis si ça te dérange)  
  
Gardien : Veronica Firey/capitaine  
  
Poursuiveur :  
  
Poursuiveur :Angélique Melia  
  
Poursuiveur : Azilis Moteuna( toi aussi tu me le dit si ça ne va pas)  
  
Lincerdo :  
  
Attrapeur : Rémielle Jeansonne  
  
Batteur : Maleandra Krum/Weasley/capitaine  
  
Batteur : Michaël-Angelo Versace  
  
Gardien : Derek Klivask  
  
Poursuiveur :Mint Shelley  
  
Poursuiveur :Drago Malfoy( il change de position  
  
Poursuiveur : Ron Weasley  
  
  
  
Bon et bien voilà.si il y a des choses au quel vous n'êtes pas d'accord dites moi le.moi je commence à écrire lorsque je saurais que tout est ok.car il me manque un poursuiveur pour Barunje...donc dans les persos qui sont marqué dites moi si vous voulez être poursuiveur!!  
  
En passant merci à vous tous!!Un gros merci à Sophie Black pour m'avoir aidée a crée des noms de maison en passant le signe de Barunje est l'ours polaire et le signe de Lincerdo, lynx. Merci à Vulcaine7 pour m'avoir aidée avec les persos que j'ai créer!!!  
  
  
  
Bon et oublier pas si vous n'aimer pas votre maison, votre poste au quidditch et pour les profs votres matière Dite le moi dans les revews!!!! 


End file.
